


Empire Ropes

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has Jeremy’s wrists tied with some rough rope, and Jeremy’s pretty sure this has to be some sort of rape, except that he wants it too badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> The EMPIRE PICTURE SHOWED UP (link here: http://i.imgur.com/jmuF1.jpg) and I just couldn’t contain myself. Because that photo was just too hot and my mind just went like WRITE A FARRENNER SMUT. So I did. Also this is my first time attempting RPS, so be gentle :x

“I think I like you like this.” A thick Irish accent laughs as electric blue eyes glare. “You don’t like the rope, brother?”

 

“Fuck you.” Jeremy spits, literally spits, at Colin. It doesn’t really reach Colin, so he spits again. Colin doesn’t seem affected by the way saliva lands on his shoes. Colin has tied his wrists together with some sort of thick, rough rope, and it’s tied a little too high that Jeremy has to stand on tiptoes and still cling onto it so it doesn’t cut into his wrists.

 

Colin reaches close and Jeremy considers kicking him in the balls, but Colin swerves around him to ghost his hand down Jeremy’s spine. “You’ve been working out a lot, haven’t you? Since Mission Impossible. Avengers. And now this.” His voice is smooth. “I was a bit upset, you know.” Colin sighs, his hands clutching the thin gray shirt. “I was hoping Legacy and Total Recall could come out together, go head to head, you know, see how we do. But I guess not.” He shrugs, and Jeremy is suddenly aware of a blade slicing through his shirt. He tries to move, but Colin presses the blade on his back – not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make Jeremy stop moving. “Don’t, brother. I’m just as fit as, if not more than, you are. And I’m five years younger.”

 

The word _brother_ sounds almost mocking. Jeremy watches his shirt fall to tattered pieces onto the floor, and knows Colin’s right. Colin is probably just as muscular as he is, and he’s five years younger. “Don’t do this.” _This_ has happened once before, back in Mexico when they’d gotten heavily drunk. Jeremy recognizes the same pattern, because he remembers his wrists tied up to the headboard by a silk tie and remembers a knife slicing through his shirt back then, too.

 

Colin chuckles softly as his hand works the belt from Jeremy’s jeans, loops it off and slides the jeans down. “You’re thinking about Mexico.” Colin leaves Jeremy’s sneakers on. “You enjoyed it back then, too.” Jeremy doesn’t remember _that_. He remembers being in incredible pain, being bedridden for two days after word and limping for an entire week after that.

 

“You raped me.”

 

“Jeremy, I tied you up, but you were begging for it.” Colin laughs. He swerves around, away from the reach of Jeremy’s legs, and Jeremy glares. “You look beautiful. Like a tied up tiger.” He pauses, and laughs out loud again. “Or is it _hawk_ now? Agent Hawkeye?” The rope strings around his arms and Jeremy grunts with the effort of holding his entire weight up with just his hands with not even a proper grip. “I could keep you here, like this.” Colin whispers, curving backward so Jeremy can’t kick him. Jeremy could just as well swing his legs backward, but Colin already has the knife pressing against his back. “How’d you like that, Renner?” He whispers, one hand rubbing sensual circles on Jeremy’s stomach. “You’re remarkably hairless, you know that?” Colin smiles, hand brushing over the short hairs leading downward. “Someone robbed you of testosterone?”

 

Jeremy doesn’t answer – he gasps when the blade presses slightly inward, still not enough to break skin, of course, because Colin would never hurt him that way, but dangerously close. “Colin.” He whispers. His voice breaks, shakes, in every way he doesn’t want it to.

 

Colin chuckles. “I like your sneakers on.” He whispers. “Call it a kink. But it’s going to go off if you’re going to try kicking me. Are you going to kick me?” Jeremy shakes his head. “Good boy.” His boxers are cut off and Jeremy’s teeth clench as the thin fabric is sliced open easily and they fall around his legs. He’s completely naked save his black sneakers, and they make him feel more naked than he actually is.

 

He protests. “I’m five years older than you.” Colin makes a chuckling sound but it doesn’t escape his throat. He presses tight against Jeremy’s back and Jeremy feels the hard bulge at his back. “Colin.” He whispers again, but he doesn’t know what for.

 

“This is what I’m talking about.” Colin sighs, grinding slowly against him. Jeremy’s hands slip from the rope, and it cuts into his wrist for a moment. But Colin’s hand grips him securely on his hips and keeps him steady until Jeremy can somehow tangle his hands in the rope again, holding himself up. “That voice, your eyes, your face, your ass, everything. Begging me to fuck you. You don’t even know it, I bet.” Colin whispers, still steadily grinding against him. “I’m not gay, brother. But I look at you and sometimes I think otherwise.” Colin laughs slowly, languidly, like his every movement.

 

Jeremy’s hands are starting to get incredibly sweaty, and his hands slip from the rope a second time and this time, but he manages to grip it again before it slides completely. He looks back, and Colin grins lazily at him, like he’s not shoving his hard arousal against Jeremy’s back. This is wrong, on so many levels, he thinks, because he likes women and he likes rolling in bed with them, but Colin’s hands are strong around his waist, keeping him firmly steady, and he can’t help but like it.

 

It’s a damn blow to his pride. Back in Mexico he had the excuse of being drunk. Right now he’s completely sober even though he wishes he was wasted, and he has to admit – he likes it. He wants it. He grinds back, weakly because he’s barely on the tip of his toes, and it annoys him that Colin’s steady on his feet and still slightly taller than him. Colin lets out a growl and grips his hips and grinds harder. “You look so amazing like this.” Colin whispers. “Tied up, barely hanging there, and your eyes just blazing in the dark.” He rotates his hips again. “You look so amazing with ropes around you, you have no idea.” He nibbles on Jeremy’s ear. “Who’re you fucking lately?”

 

Jeremy shakes his head. “No one. You know that.” He whispers.

 

Colin laughs. “Right. Right, I know that.” His breath is hot in Jeremy’s ear. “Renner cares too much about his job to stain it with a scandal. It’s holy for you, this acting business.” Colin bites hard on the weak ear, teeth digging into cartilage, and Jeremy stops a cry in his throat. Colin gnaws at his ear and for a moment Jeremy feels like he’s being eaten, but Colin swipes a rough tongue over it and lets go, nibbling gently. “I liked it when you wore earrings.” He whispers. “You don’t do that anymore.”

 

Jeremy almost whines when Colin’s hands leave him, and he has to desperately cling onto the rope again. “It doesn’t look good on me.”

 

“It looks fucking amazing on you.” Colin corrects. “You think you can hold on to that rope while I’m fucking you?” Jeremy nods distractedly. “Good, cause I’m not going to untie you anyway. Looks too fucking sexy. Are you going to kick me?”

 

Jeremy shakes his head. Colin moves in front of him, and his hands are gripping the outside of Jeremy’s thighs and Jeremy thinks he won’t actually be able to hold on, but Colin’s wrapping Jeremy’s legs around his waist and Jeremy takes a bit of time to anchor himself so that most of his weight is on Colin’s hips, but some of it rests on the ropes around his wrist and in his hands. “My wrists.”

 

“Put more weight on me.” Colin instructs, and steps closer. It makes hanging off the rough pieces of rope a little easier, but that gives Jeremy more room to think and he realizes he’s hard as a rock and buck naked, and Colin is still fully dressed. “So fucking amazing.” Colin whispers, his hands firmly cupping Jeremy’s ass and supporting his weight easily. “I want to keep you like this.”

 

“Undress.” Jeremy demands, and Colin laughs. He shakes his head and reaches down and Jeremy hears clinking of the metal buckle as Colin undoes his belt, and Colin shifts as he undoes the button and he hears the zipper slide down. He growls when he feels the thick, hot arousal against him. “This isn’t fucking fair.” He complains. “I’m naked.”

 

“And vulnerable and bound. Just like Mexico.” Colin presses a kiss onto Jeremy’s nose. “I could fuck you so hard that you bleed out of your ass.”

 

“But you won’t.”

 

“No.” Colin agrees, his brown eyes twinkling. “I don’t like hurting you that much. I brought lube. No condoms.” Jeremy nods, and before he could ask, Colin kisses his collarbone. “Just like Mexico. Hang onto the rope, I’m letting one hand go.” Jeremy clenches his fists around the rope harder, not that it really helps because his hand is so sweaty that it slips.

 

And he definitely loses his grip on it when a slick, lubricated finger pushes against him, circling against his opening down below. Colin’s eyes slide up and he frowns as Jeremy lets his weight rest on the ropes tied around his wrists. “Hold onto it.” He orders. “You’ll cut your wrists otherwise.”

 

“I can’t.” Jeremy protests. “This is fine.”

 

“Hold it, Jeremy. Your wrists are going to be red and people are going to be wondering.” Jeremy makes an actual effort to clutch desperately at the ropes again, but the finger that had been teasing up slides inside and his hands are sweating anew and the rope slips even though he’s clutching heavily around them. “Tight.” Colin whispers, licking a trail over his jawline. “Relax for me.”

 

Jeremy wants to punch him in the face and tell him to try to relax when he’s got a finger up his ass, but Colin pushes another finger in and Jeremy’s back pulls taut and he’s barely even putting his weight on his wrists as Colin viciously attacks his prostrate. Jeremy doesn’t bother keeping his mouth shut – he screams and moans while he writhes in Colin’s arm, and he can barely see straight. “Fuck.” He whispers when Colin withdraws his fingers. “Fucking _hell_.” He whispers and his entire body shakes as he let his body dangle by his wrists. “Fuck me already.”

 

“Gladly.” Colin doesn’t argue that it’s too soon for Jeremy to be taking him inside, and for once Jeremy’s glad Colin’s a sadistic bastard. He doesn’t even care anymore if the ropes leave red marks on his wrists, and that he’s going to have to wear watches and bracelets to hide them during the Bourne Legacy premiere. He just wants Colin to fuck him.

 

The hot head of a lubed cock presses against him and Colin manages to hold him spread and tight against him even as he supports most of Jeremy’s weight. “Sex fiend.” He manages right before Colin grins and pushes inside. The stretch is beyond uncomfortable – it’s painful, but Jeremy can’t bring himself to care. He tosses his head back and Colin bends down to lick his neck. “Don’t leave marks.” He begs, but of course Colin doesn’t give a fuck and Colin suckles on the skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder. The thick, solid erection pushes slowly into him, because as Colin said, he doesn’t actually want Jeremy bleeding and torn.

 

“So good.” Colin whispers, kissing him fervently before breaking it to speak again. “You’re so good, Jeremy.” His eyes are dilated in arousal, his cheeks are flushed and he’s panting loudly. “God, I missed fucking you.” Colin sucks a path downward, moving from neck to shoulder to chest. “You like this, Jeremy, don’t you? You like my big cock shoved up your ass. Look at you take it.”

 

Jeremy doesn’t even want to think about how Colin can talk coherently and push inside at the same time, because Colin’s pushing himself inward excruciatingly slowly, rotating hips lightly as he does, and Jeremy can barely form coherent thoughts. “Look at you _take_ it.” Colin growls deep in his throat, and the last inch is thrust into him with an animalistic grunt. Jeremy lets out a moan, loud and long, and he can feel Colin’s balls brushing against his ass and oh _god_ , because Colin is fully buried inside him.

 

It’s hot and throbbing and pulsing inside him, and Jeremy wonders how he’s managed to keep away from this for years, and doesn’t even care that he’s making sounds like a slut and spreading his legs and inviting Colin to pound his ass. And Colin does. He doesn’t bother starting with a slow pace for Jeremy to get used to the length and girth, and just starts jackhammering into him. Jeremy screams and Colin’s sucking at his chest and neck and throat and leaving marks everywhere and he doesn’t even register it. The only thing he _can_ feel is the pounding he’s taking, intense and carnal and violent and teetering dangerously on the boundary between pleasure and pain.

 

Colin knows exactly where his prostrate is, because every thrust inward his cock crashes into it before sliding in completely, and it leaves Jeremy a quaking, screaming mess in Colin’s arms. “You think you can come without me touching your dick?” Colin breathes into Jeremy’s ear, biting on the lobe. “Can you come for me from me just pounding your ass?”

 

“ _Yes._ ” Jeremy screams, almost sobbing. “ _Fucking hell, yes._ ”

 

“Then do it.” It takes a few more thrusts for Jeremy to spill over, and he thinks he should be embarrassed that he can come just from being fucked, and it sort of makes him feel like a woman, but pleasure is taking over his system and he stops thinking and rides the orgasm out. He vaguely realizes Colin is still fucking him hard as he comes back, panting hard. “I’m going to come inside.” Colin hisses, and Jeremy nods, shaking as Colin doesn’t stop his attack on his abused prostrate. Colin’s final few thrusts get desperate, erratic, and Colin comes with a grunt, digging his teeth into Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

Jeremy feels it inside him, hot thick liquid coming in spurts and he falls bonelessly against the rope. Colin doesn’t pull out even after he’s done and gone limp, but keeps himself inside, grinding his hips slowly. He lets Jeremy’s leg fall to his sides and Jeremy almost whines at the loss of the organ inside him, and he doesn’t even feel the rope chafing his skin as he hangs off of it, no longer strong enough to grip onto the rope and keep himself up. “I think I’ll tie you up again.” Colin whispers, rubbing his sides. “I like this. A lot.” He doesn’t let Jeremy loose until he’s taken a few pictures on his fucking phone. Jeremy isn’t surprised he does. In fact, he’s surprised there was no video running while he was being fucked.

 

Jeremy collapses, but Colin catches him. “You cut all my clothes into pieces.” He complains tiredly.

 

“You’ve also got semen all over your stomach and chest, and in your stomach. It’s currently dripping out of your ass.” Colin snickers. He swipes a piece of cloth – Jeremy can’t tell if it’s from his shirt or from his boxers – and wipes Jeremy’s chest and stomach. “I think I’ll let my semen leak out of your ass. It’s sort of sexy.”

 

“It feels disgusting.” Jeremy tries to reach for the cloth to wipe himself down, but Colin yanks it away and Jeremy’s too spent to try to fight for it. “Colin.”

 

“Put your jeans on, and I’ll give you my jacket. My house is closer than yours. Plus I’ve got handcuffs under the bed.” Jeremy groans as he pulls his jeans over his already sore ass, and takes the hoodie Colin offers him. He watches Colin untie the rope from the hook in the ceiling and swipe the cut pieces of cloth and the rope into a bag, and Colin half-carries and half-drags him out of the empty warehouse.

 

Jeremy stares at the abandoned lot as Colin buckles him up. “How the fuck did you even manage to get this place?” Colin only laughs and says something about how he’s going to keep the rope because it looks too good on him, and Jeremy rolls his eyes and then closes them, because he’s completely fucking spent.

 

He pretends not to notice the way his insides warm up when Colin pulls his hand over the gear, and then weaves their fingers together, and pretends not to hear Colin’s soft promise. “I’m going to take good care of you, brother.”


End file.
